


be unafraid; for the corners of the earth must meet

by metacuriosity



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied Relationships, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metacuriosity/pseuds/metacuriosity
Summary: If there's anyone who deserves happiness, it is you.(Two letters, from Lunafreya to Noctis. Some parts, perhaps more telling than others.)





	be unafraid; for the corners of the earth must meet

_Dearest Noctis,_

_I am writing this – rather long, might I admit, if all goes to plan – letter to you, in hopes that news of recent events has reached you well, and to tell you not to fret. This may well be my final correspondence before I set out to leave, so I will leave it to Umbra to deliver the message safely._

_If I am to understand, the wedding will take place after the signing event. I am very much looking forward to seeing you again. Over a decade has passed, and I am sure it has worn well on you. And, considering your more recent frames of communication, I can only hope that this sentiment is mutual._

_However, there is only so much one may say about any such forthcoming nuptials, in all honesty; a wedding is a wedding, and whilst it may hold great significance, I know that there are greater events in the scheme of things, and more interesting things to rehash._

_By the way- how are the boys doing? Please send my regards to Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto, and thank them for taking care as they have been in the past few months._

_Recently, I was assigned a new bodyguard – nothing especially outstanding or new about this, of course, but she is a rather interesting person. It does get quite lonely here in Tenebrae and, if I am to be completely forthright in this confession, a dozen silent guards do not do much to quell this lack of companionship. My brother does come by, relatively often, but he is not the best person to talk to at times. We do, after all, have our differences. No matter. At any rate, it has been quite refreshing to have a fresh face around here._

_Her name is Aranea Highwind. Quite an elegant name, I think, and she happens to be of a very similar height to me. She strikes me as an intimidating type, because she walked into the room in full armour and with a considerable sized spear in hand, but that does not detract from her ability to have made a breathtaking entrance. In fact, it heightened the effect quite a bit. I do not know if breathtaking was an entirely appropriate word to use there, but I have already written it, and therefore it stays._

_Rest assured, I did not force her to stay in her armour the entire time, though she did anyway. “You can change into more comfortable clothing, if you wish,” I suggested in a hopefully gentle manner. You cannot go wrong in being nice to people, Noctis. Please take that into account. “There is a spare room and a bathroom through the door just over there. It is quite unlikely that anything of note will take place in the next day or two, so feel free to use all the facilities as you wish._

_She looked a little bemused by this, I daresay. I then realised we had not done further introductions other than my cursory, “My name is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Please, call me Luna.” and her languid, “Aranea Highwind, former captain of one of the Imperial Airborne Division units. Nice to meet you, Luna.” I had asked her what purpose there was in telling me her previous role in the Niflheim military, and she seemed happy to explain that it was mostly a formality. “Also so you can trust in my ability,” she added._

_I had no qualms in assuring her that I did not doubt her ability in the slightest at all._

_She then proceeded to fully take off her helmet and we talked a little more, apparently not in the mood to change. Understandable, as it were, she is technically my hired bodyguard, and I suppose her armour does look quite fanciful, so it was her choice entirely. She has the most intriguing silver hair, by the way – a very uncommon  
It was quite pleasant, being able to sit for tea with another girl for the first time in a while. Of course, there are the other people here, servants and the like, but all of them have their various jobs to attend to, and I hesitate to intrude upon their work. Since Aranea’s apparent top priority is ensuring my welfare, I relished in the opportunity to make good conversation._

_“I did a fair amount of work as a mercenary, with a group of others, before joining with Niflheim,” she explained. “But I was offered this job, and figured, why not? Not every day that you get to meet the famed Oracle of Tenebrae. You do,” she paused, looking at me in a way I can only really describe as approving, “you do live up to what people say of you, I guess.”_

_I can’t claim to know what she meant by what people say of me exactly, but I appreciated it nonetheless, and hazarded a smile. “I’m glad.”_

_She brushed it off with a wave of a hand. “So, Lady Luna,” she began. “Getting married soon, huh?”_

_I nodded to her, cautious. “Yes, I have not seen Prince Noctis in quite some time, so it’s very fortunate to get to meet him again.”_

_We managed to build quite a pleasant rapport that afternoon, I think. I suppose we’re friends now, which is exciting! I hope you get to meet her soon. If all goes well, things should turn out wonderfully. I bet you’d like her quite a lot._

_Alas, I seem to have taken quite a lot of space rambling about my recent fascination with Aranea. I should talk about your last letter – thank you for the drawing, and the photograph you sent. I have included a picture this time around. Unfortunately, my skills and access to materials are far more limited than your friend Prompto, but I hope the image bodes well all the same. Please take care, especially on your way out of Insomnia – your journey is quite soon, I understand._

_Remember that whilst your duty to your bloodline is marked out in the stars, that does not mean you cannot enjoy life. Make sure not to overdo things. I wish you fortuitous travels, and my regards to King Regis._

_Love,  
Lunafreya_

* * *

_  
To my dearest Noct,_

_I hope you manage to receive this letter in a relatively undamaged state._

_I know that my fate has been entwined with the wills of the Astrals for many years now. Please do not blame yourself for anything that happens, or may happen in the future. You have done wonderfully to come so far as heir to the Lucian throne. And it has always been my role to aid you in any way I can._

_Aranea and I have become… close. I think both of us, or all three of us, know that things may not – or will not – transpire with an outcome that is completely free of bloodshed. Thus is the role and destiny of those at the hands of higher powers. However, I am doing everything I can to ensure that you and her, at the very least, will be safe. You have gone through many trials at this point, and will go through many more, likely. Please do not take that as a burden, however difficult it may seem, or however pressuring it can be. Remember that you have friends to guide you, or walk by you. The company of such wonderful people has been helpful, as I can tell._

_I have been going through our messages, from the very beginning of our childish communication to our most recent exchange, from the very first sylleblossom to the candid photograph you sent me just a few days ago. I have never been so glad to see the influence of my advice in you and in others take effect, because these years, obviously, have changed us both, and such an arduous journey would be unbearable without the people with you, I think. Do not think for a moment that your messages to me have been completely ineffective or insignificant for me either; you are like a brother to me, and I hope to treasure your companionship for a while more._

_You have been so strong thus far, and will continue to be strong as your tale fills out, I know this for a fact. Whether I am by your side for these events or not, whatever the future holds, you should know that I love you dearly, and that will not change – it has not changed, and never will._

_I am writing this whilst Aranea makes tea. Nothing like a small frame of tranquillity to preface the unequivocally salient events mapped out for tomorrow. The Hydraean, or Leviathan, has a vicious and relentless history, embodying the wrath of the seas. I will probably not be able to finish this up to deliver to you through Umbra tonight, even though we are so close._

_These past weeks have been trying times and, as a little positive tangent to touch on in hopes of any semblance of normalcy, I must tell you about other things that have happened._

_I’ve come to enjoy and rely on Aranea’s companionship immensely. I have seen her fight, over the past weeks, and she is as strong as she is striking: in both appearance and personality. I mentioned a little bit in my previous letter, but time has since passed, so I will indulge myself a little further._

_She has come to call me just “Lady Luna” or even “Luna”, which is in line with her impressively casual attitude about just about everything. She also has a preference for less uptight forms of address, and thus no such titles as “Commodore” or “Ms. Highwind” are used very often when I am around, if at all. Most of the time she is in her armour – I think it is just what she enjoys wearing, though I know for a fact that her casual wear is also quite practical in design. She also has an unprecedented skill in doing my hair. Unexpected, and unusual considering the circumstances, but not unwanted. In fact, very much wanted._

_Luckily, we have not been through a lot of conflict in our travels here, though we have had to stop for the occasional bout with daemons or empire convoys. I mentioned before that she uses a spear and has armour, and feel the need to add that she is indeed very graceful in combat. It’s quite impressive watching her fell hordes of small fry daemons, or deliver the finishing blow to a large enemy. It likely sounds a little strange to hear this from the chosen Oracle, but it is true._

_Though there hasn’t been too much intervention from unwanted parties, the journey has still been stressful, and I did not realise how much it actually all was until we had a good chat the other day._

_“Are you faring alright?” She seemed quite concerned; almost uncharacteristically so._

_I nodded, quite confused. “Why do you ask?”_

_She raised an eyebrow. “You do kinda have the fate of the entire world resting on your shoulders, Ms. The-Astrals-Communicate-With-The-World-Through-Me-And-It’s-Up-To-Me-To-Save-Everything. Must be rough.”_

_I could only frown in response. “My role is only to guide and communicate, not the last part about saving everything. The action truly lies in Noctis’ role-“_

_“Not the point. Look, aren’t you stressed about this?” she took a step closer, seemingly squinting at me as if to scrutinise. It was one of those times when, since it was night time, just before bed, she was in softer, casual clothing._

_“The path of the Oracle is one I must tread alone,” I recited, because it is true. “And it’s fine. This is nothing-“_

_I think she was going to laugh at my words, but held back. She interrupted all the same, though. “You don’t have to like… shoulder the entire weight of the world on your own. Gods know that’d be backbreaking as hell.” A sharp laugh. “Look, just calm down for a second. Why don’t we do something that you want to do for a little while? Forget about all the destiny shtick and live a little.”_

_It was more fun than I gave credit, by the way. We did not do much; just played some silly games and had food and she told me some stories of her previous jobs. I felt a little guilty, but was assured quite convincingly that everything was alright, and I have never appreciated someone’s company so much. Apologies, Noctis, you are now my second favourite._

_Now that I have adequately recounted my times with Aranea, I must take this opportunity to again say that I hope you are going well._

_Pressing times are ahead, no doubt. I will have to end this letter soon, because tomorrow is going to be a big day, and I do not know what will happen. I have an address to make, as well, and if all goes to plan, you may be there. For all my role as an Oracle, there is a lot less definitive future-seeing than the job implies._

_I need you to know that I am proud of you, no matter what, and you are loved. Despite what harshness this world may deliver, there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Literally, in this case – or so I hope. The Scourge of our Star grows stronger as the days fade into night, and I fear that the only course of action possible is to fulfil the prophecy and align with the Crystal. Of course, this is why I must summon the Hydraean. Everything comes back round in and of itself again. Just as it is your duty to adhere to the fate of your bloodline, it is mine to continue my path as Oracle in order to help restore the Light to this world once and for all._

_I am looking forward to seeing you very soon. Please stay safe, and stay strong, Noctis. My heart is with you, and I know that you will do well – and have done immeasurably well thus far. I have only a few final wishes for this letter, now: do not hesitate to do something that you feel you must, lest you regret your hesitation later. Carpe diem, as it were. I am wishing you luck and fortune, perseverance and strength of will, courage, bravery and stability, but also happiness. If anyone deserves it, it is you._

_With much love,  
Luna_

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/iosihexa). this is a companion piece to some self-indulgent promptis that i wrote, but wasn't planning to post. let me know if you're desperate for it.
> 
> thanks to kari for being cool and inspiring the araluna of my dreams. sorry this is less than wonderful and happy. will try to write something happier for this ship....later. much love <3


End file.
